


I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong That you make me strong?

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternative Lifestyles, Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Underage Sex, University, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://weheartit.com/entry/186970373/via/Purple_Mountain?page=6"> Louis and Harry </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis lays down on the small bed Harry following him but positioning himself between Louis's legs.  
“Are you ready?“ Louis asked caressing his sides, even a blind man could see Harry's nervousness.  
“Yeah” Harry said in a shaky breath. Harry was already painfully hard and Louis didn't need to Blow or even strok him.  
Louis graved the squared packages from the night table so Harry could lube himself up and put on the condom.  
Harry was lubing his shaft when he could feel it, he was about to come, lately he's been having this incessant and prolonged erections.  
Louis could hear Harry's whimpers.  
“Are you ok?“ He said in a reassurance voice he couldn't tell if he was a virgin or a very nervous guy, maybe it was his first time with a boy he was almost completely sure about that because he didn't asked if Louis was prepared down there which he was, he fingered himself that morning.  
“I'm just...“ But harry didn't finished his thought “I really need to stick it in” he said with his face completely red.  
“It's ok just do it” and he did, at once and without any kind of anticipation Louis found himself empalated by this teenager over grown dick not fat but large for his young age, Harry wasn't moving he was just deep balls inside of him.  
“Fuck” Louis murmured “are you ok?“ he asked brushing of some curls in order to see the little red face with tears running down his face.  
“Mmm” Harry whimpered he began to move his hips in suiting motions but after the first inside out his brain disconnected from his body and that was when Louis realize he was a true virgin, his hips start to jerked of violently and without any rhythm he slide his hands between the mattress and Louis to cup His bum with his overgrown hands, Louis wasn't particularly enjoying this but neither was he suffering from it he had bigger and more experienced men but he felt an infinite sympathy for this boy, he could feel the tears falling down to his neck where the young boy was hiding and wimping uncontrollably.

 

Louis wasn't sure why he accepted him, he was smoking a cigarette against the stairs in the street when a mop of curls approached to him, he couldn't be older than sixteen maybe around fifteen or fourteen but for some reason and against to his good judgment he accepted him, he looked so soft and warm defenetly a virgin and and it had nothing to do with sex, he could see it in his good manners and shyness like if he was talking at his long life crush his cheek were a little red and eyes green and sparkly.

Louis ran his hands up and down his back thinking why he had chosen a complete stranger for his first timed didn't he had a bird or a confused friend?  
“I'm sorry” Harry whispered at the nape of his neck interrupting Louis's thoughts.  
“It's alright don't worry. Do you want me to stay for a bit?“.  
“Yeah” Harry answered sliding his hands up to hugged him properly he was still balls deep inside of Louis but he let it be for a few seconds but now he was uncomfortable.  
“Ok why don't you pull out so we can cuddle properly?“ This kid was sweet Louis found himself talking at him like he will to a toddler he even smelled like one, soft and baby like.  
“Okay” and with that Louis hugged Harry close to his chest playing absentmindedly with some curls close to his left ear, he was sure Harry was listening to his heart beat he will nuzzle and hugged him tighter with a little smile on his lips.  
After fifteen minutes of caressing and hugging each other Louis breaks the silence.  
“I think I should go” he saids in a sleepy voice.  
“Don't! can you stay please?” Harry looks at him with anxious eyes.  
“Okay but only because it's your first time”  
“ How did you know?“ Harry says on shocked now looking at Louis with wide eyes and still holding him down and close.  
“You're kidding right? You came in like two minutes which reminds me you should throw the condom away” Louis says looking at the white ceiling still hugging Harry with one arm while the other is holding the pillow against the back of his head.  
“Emm the the condom?“  
“Yeah you should take it off after you have sex” this kid really needs some sex ed.  
“Emm I didn't i- I just I was so hard and I” Harry was suffering looking nervously at Louis with glassy eyes like he was about to cry.  
“What?“  
“ I didn't put It on I'm sorry don't get mad” Harry begged against his neck hiding from Louis angry glare, but Louis wasn't angry he was shocked why Harry was more concerned about Louis health than his, after all he was a virgin while Louis was a well paid hooker.  
“It's okay your a virgin and I'm healthy as well, monthly checkups and all” Louis felt the warmest of feeling in his chest area, Harry was holding him close concerned of been left alone.

Louis spend another hour in Harry's tiny bed cuddling Harry while he sleeps wandering if this was right he'd never cuddle well rarely do and even rarer to go to their place unless he knew them well but by no means he spend more than half and hour with his clients.  
He tried to convinced himself about this being an exemption because in this case Harry was a virgin.  
“Hey babe” Louis said shaking Harry lightly.  
“Mmm” was the only thing Harry said, he looked like a cherub with his puffy red mouth a little open and curly hair falling on his face, he had the cutest nose.  
“Harry you do know I'm a hooker right?“ Louis was concerned that Harry thought this was something else.  
“Yes” he says a little more awake now but still sleepy.  
“How? Who? How come you found me? And why?“ He tried to sound conversationalist but he still sound firm.  
“A couple of guys from my school were taking about you, Jason said you shagged his brother and that his brother told him you were the best” Louis at first thought he was confusing him because he didn't do illegal ones (well exempt this, clearly) but after he hard about his brother maybe it was a possibility.  
“How old is his brother?“  
“I don't know like 19 or 20, he's in college” well now was more than a possibility Louis in fact did quite a lot of college boys.  
“Why did you find me and how?“  
“I can't tell you how but I need it to find you”  
“Why?“ Louis really didn't want to scare him with the interrogatory but he need it answers nor only was he Curious but he was always careful with his work.  
“I have boners every hour and it hurts a lot I try to wank it off but it's starting to hurt” Harry replies with his eyes close.  
“How do you handle it, it sounds painful”  
“It is but I'm getting use to it I always carry a sweater because I'm always hard in school even if I'm not, you know in the mood it's still happens but is hard to cover it up completely” Harry nuzzles in Louis warm tan skin. “Yeah I can tell you're gonna have a big one” Louis says making Harry blushed and hide his face in his neck again.  
“How old are you?“ This is the thing he's most curious about.  
“Sixteen, why?“  
“Just wandering” but Louis knew this was definitely a «one thing» thing because he was a prostitute and for that he could get a fine or something but for doing a minor he would most definitely go to jail for at least five years or ten, the fact that he was 21 and Harry was 16 was a grave fault in the law's eyes.  
“So Jason's brother? What's he's name?“  
“I think Brian he's tall and strong all muscle” yeah that sounds like Louis type, he likes to be manhandle.  
“Are they your friends?“  
“Not really I hangout more with the girls but from time to time I speak to them”  
“Girls? So you do have a bird”  
“No I don't, I like them but I don't know, I just I really like them they are nice, sensitive and clean but I just- I can't explain it” Harry answered with difficulty now looking at Louis in the eye.  
“It's okay I get it” and he truly did.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed and Louis just went with his usual routine, he would wake up go to the gym, shower, have a nice breakfast at the “Strand Palace” hotel, shagged in the office with the manager, than he either will go shopping or to the spa to get another tan and facial, than he'd lunch with his sisters and mom, another shagg and diner and if it was on the weekend a party to finish the day.  
College parties were his thing, normally the president of the fraternity would call him and to talk about business, because if it was a party about twenty guys would want to fuck him so they did the math.  
Blowjobs £100  
Simple shag £250  
Kissing £50  
Kinky sex £320  
Really kinky sex £400

According to the frat party Louis would determine if the price would go up or down notoriously: if he knew they were big and good at it the price would go impressively low but if they were big and move stupidly the price was up in the sky and more if it was gangbang which lasts from an hour to three hours depending of how many people was in it, he would end up with a very sore hole unable to walk for two or three days so he need it to check his schedule and Zayn's so he could drive him back and take care of him at least for a day, but in average parties he would get to 4,000£ to 10,000£ only for one party, he was really expensive and totally ward it, so all the gangbang parties were from private schools and older men with a lot of money like investors, managers and business men.

It was a Thursday he was smoking in the stairs outside the record store, when he had déjà vu watching a mop of curls approaching his way, but this time he had red rimmed eyes and he look like he's in pain nesting his stomach.  
“Are you okay babe?“ Louis asked while hugging him proactively, Harry didn't seem like the cool kid but he didn't suspected he was being bullied he didn't had any bruises when they first met and had sex.  
“No” Harry whimpered in Louis's neck still nesting his stomach.  
“What happen? Did somebody hurt you?“  
“No”  
“No?!“ Louis was shocked than why was he crying?.  
“No”  
“Tell me the truth” he said sternly.  
“My dick hurts” Harry said in a muffled cry, he still was pressing against Louis with his eyes close hiding his face in the conjuction of his neck.  
“What?“ Louis pulled Harry's face away tenderly so he could understand what he was saying.  
“Hurts, I think it's purple, yesterday was red and this morning blue but I can stop the pain it doesn't go down and” he was babbling his mouth full of saliva even spitting a little.  
“Simmer down babe, let's go my flat is really close” he hold Harry's shoulders the two and a half blocks to his beautiful apartment in floor 54.

“Okay we're here let's-“ Louis was saying taking his coat off and putting his keys in the bawl but when he turned around Harry was already seminaked only with his white boxers coping his balls massaging them, he could see the wet patch and the outline of his cock he was getting hard from just watching.  
“Cmon the bed is in here” he said taking Harry by the hand pulling him into the bedroom.  
Louis stars to undress while Harry gazes at him with hungry eyes, fidgeting and whining rolling around the bed.  
“Lay down take what's left off” he said while looking in his drawers for the massage oil, he would never brought clients to his flat and even his sporadically hookups were swift, they would fuck in the bathrooms or the car, albeit he was a hooker his clients were sane as much as he knew but that didn't mean he would let them enter his home, but until now Harry hadn't pay him, so.

Louis position himself between Harry's legs opening the small smelly bottle of lavender oil.  
“Don't, I already tried wanking off its not gonna work”  
“Babe I'm not the best for nothing just chill and enjoy what's coming” Louis said in confident tone with a smirk on his face while he was putting a big a mount of oil in his hands rubbing them quickly.  
He opened it again drowning Harry's painful looking dick in it leaving only the tip out of it.  
“God it hurts” Harry growled between his teeth.  
Louis starts massaging it with swift smooth movements making Harry hug the white pillow at his right, he knows what he's doing he has done it a hundred times and he knows that Harry is overproducing cum and like a cow he needs to be milked.  
After a minute he leans down taking Harry's tip in his mouth giving small kisses and licks, just teasing the groove with the tip of his tongue making Harry's eyes turned white and his breathing erratic, he's know biting at the pillow and arching his back in pleasure, Louis is so entertain watching Harry he doesn't notice until is to late and a huge load of cum is being shoot it into his mouth making him gasp in surprise his eyes are wide in shock just like if Harry has slapped him in the face with his big hand, he pulls away leaving Harry a winning mess and know helping him to ride his orgasm.  
But with such a huge load that he's sure it taste like a weird old cheese it a surprise Harry doesn't go soft not for a minute in no time he's pushing himself in Louis's delicate hand.  
Louis starts to move his fist up and down giving a few twists and shifts, and just looking at Harry and how he looks even younger when he's orgasm looking like an angel the only thing that makes him appeared older is his still developing rough voice but that appearance quickly evaporates when he breaks into childish begins and cries.  
Louis leans into his chest taking a nipple in his mouth bite licking it, Harry's hands quickly traps him into an embrace making Louis look at him just to find Harry already looking, he felt warm unexperienced lips pressed to his for a second making Louis's insides feel warm and bothered he felt like a scholar again, and just like that it was over Harry trowing his head back down again.  
Louis quickly snapped out of it and bite his other nipple living a red mark, he trailed down with wet lips and concentrating on his navel just nipping at it, Harry groaned again and this time Louis was quick to pull off so Harry's cum land all over his chest, but oh surprise Harry still was hard although his dick looks now just red instead of purple.  
He keeps massaging his shaft with his cum and taking the bottle agains spurring the warm liquid on the tip now massaging it in now time Harry coming again all over his chest and now part of his neck and hair.  
“How do you feel? Are you done now?“ Louis says massaging the inside of his legs and part of his bum, Harry is in a star fish position with his eyes close and mouth slightly open if it wasn't for his breathing it could look like he was asleep, Louis feels so uncomfortable even covered in cum this child looks like an angel that must be protected and he hated him for making him feel all warm and caring.  
“Babe?“  
“No” Harry whimpers shaking his head.  
“Okay then “ Louis starts massaging his balls, shaft and head while placing love bites to the tender skin in between his legs leaving big red marks. It's not long when Harry's hips are shaking uncontrollably while whining and giving some rough tugs at the duvet.  
“Louis!!!“ «What?«.  
Now even his face is covered in his own cum looking so fucking obscene, Louis is really hard right now but he ignores it he'll take care of it later, right now he feels the panic raising up.  
“How? How did you know my name?“


	3. Chapter 3

“Where Harry? Answer me? Where?“ His voice wasn't treating just utterly stern, he has stop moving his hand making Harry shift to create some friction.  
After Harry got out of his orgasm, he entered in panic, Louis was squatting between his legs with eyes blue as ice looking directly to him without even blinking.  
“Where?“ Louis asks again giving a hard tug at the sensitive member making Harry hiss in pain and sit.  
“I- my, your and I saw, you don't remember?“ «What was he talking about?!«.  
Louis didn't remember he didn't even knew there was something to remember.  
“What?“ He was getting anxious now Harry wasn't looking at him he was looking between his legs with his head law.  
“Look at me” he says taking his chin with his hand making him look up but Harry was still looking at the duvet with his little face red and tears streaming down his face.  
“Babe?“ He tries again but this time he's caressing his arms and neck, his legs burn from squatting and his hand are full of kind of fresh kind of dry cum.  
“Come here” Louis says guiding him to the bathroom, the other boy obeying but with his head low at all times.  
Louis let's the water cold first and then the hot after making it more suitable he leads Harry into it, and starts washing him first his legs and member and that little cute tush and then his torso full of dry cum, he can hear Harry sniffing guessing he was still crying.

He puts some strawberry shampoo between his hands and starts massaging his baby curls, Harry looks to him in that moment and before Louis knows it he's getting kissed by this sixteen year old pubert, the kiss is warm and wet and full of desperation and need Harry doesn't let him pull away holding his head between his hands. Louis hates it, he feels like a teenager again with the dam sweaty hands even in the shower and the stupid movement in his stomach, he can remember doing this with a friend of his the inexperience kisses and shy touches the rough but nervous way of having sex, everything was coming back to him, but he still was holding Harry's hair gently scratching his scalp, Harry was beginning to moan in his mouth, Louis opens his eyes with difficulty because of the water and is not even slightly surprised when he sees Harry full hard on, he hums making a mental note of taking him to the doctor to see what was going on down there.

But before he can wrap his hand on his shaft, Harry stops kissing him an starts soaping Louis body and than his hair with his erection in full display, Louis was getting hard again he never stopped completely but now he was really hard again, after he was clean Harry drops on his knees and starts tugging at his member looking at Louis in the eye with those beautiful Greenish blueish eyes that now we're completely green a deep forest green, Louis starts playing with his soft baby hair again and before he realizes he's moaning really hard and Harry is wrapping his warm mouth around his shaft doing everything so slow caressing Louis's dick with his soft cheek and putting it again in his mouth taking him quite far down his throat, Louis's hips jerks forward and his hand pulls him down further.  
“Baby!“ That's all he can say while moving his hips slowly riding Harry's mouth, he feel the pit of his stomach sparks on fire and then his pulling Harry far more down and cuming in his beautiful mouth, Harry looks so beautiful with his puffy lips around his shaft and shaking hands holding Louis's hips while his eyes tear up but the worst is the pain and adoration his eyes reflect.

 

They lay down in Louis's white bed after their shower adventure waiting for their take away to arrive, Harry is naked in a fetal position and Louis is in a star fish one with white silky boxers on playing with Harry's curls looking at him rest with his eyes close and no signs of tears at all.  
After the take away arrives, they eat in bed hugging each other, they order thirty rolls of sushi, Harry hugging Louis's side resting his head on his shoulder while Louis is giving him a roll of sushi in the mouth maneuvering the sticks beautifully with his delicate hand.  
Harry couldn't be more happy this was the life he wanted being curled up with this beautiful older man all day everyday after school.


	4. Chapter 4

“Babe?“ Louis whispers in Harry's ear, he's being sleeping next to him looking like the cutest boy lightly snoring but staying in the same position besides Louis with a hand on his arm not graving but not letting go.  
“It's late, what about your parents?“ Louis asks kissing him awake.  
“Not in London” he says half sleep  
“Where then?“  
“New York. For fashion week” he gets closer to Louis hugging him lightly.  
“And your alone?“  
“No. Mara stays with me but she thinks Im with friends”  
“Mara?“  
“Me nany” Harry whispers falling sleep again.  
Louis thinks about all the things he knows about him He realize he doesn't know his name, but he never has to, people come and go all the time, what? Is he supposed to know everyone, he argues with himself. After plenty of delivery he decides he's obtaining his answers not matter how.  
“How do you know me name?“ he whispers in his ear leaning closer caressing his back and sides with his finger tips his skin is so soft and baby like, Harry stirs from his sleep.  
“Yeah?“ Louis start caressing his hip while kissing his neck.  
“How do you know e name?“ He stars playing with his pubic hair lightly touching his growing dick.  
“I- mmm I just guessed”  
“Oh really?“ Louis says in faux shock while giving a little massage to the head with his two fingers and the thumb.  
“Yeah” he moans.  
“What's your name?“ Louis says removing his fingers from his shaft and back to in the same manner he initial begun.  
“Harry. Don't pull away” Harry begs trying to reach his hand from his hip back to his shaft.  
“Harry what?“  
“Styles. Edward. Keep up” Harry is growing impatient and Louis is just not working with him anymore.  
“Mmm you're hard” Louis whispers in his ear in a sultry voice and then giving a little lick at his lobe kissing it in the end.  
“Yeah please” Harry begs shifting to see him but Louis having non of that he won't fall for those beautiful olive green eyes, so he just hugs his back into his chest while giving pecks at his neck and shoulder blades, he can see Harry's skin goosebumps.  
“Oh baby” he moans in his ear teasing his belly with his fingertips.  
“OHHH! Louis please” his breathing was getting erratic and Louis was getting crazier he need it to fucking know, because knowing his name was knowing him he has high profile costumers if they'll found out his name they could investigate and blackmail him by telling everyone, but maybe the worst his family and that was out of the question they couldn't by no means find out, he has a reputation he's the best friend of his mother and the nanny and mature roll model of his younger sisters he couldn't, correction, he doesn't want to imagine how this discovery will affect his family, his sisters are way too young to understand what if they don't want to see him again that cannot be they're his world and he's not gonna let this careless boy ruin everything.  
“Harry babe you cannot tell anyone me name. Do you understand?“ He's always smooth high pitch voice was now full of panic and desperation.  
“Why not ?“ He's voice is childish and even sassy.  
“Do you wanna see me again?“ Now it was time to make use of his big guns and he knows he has him on the bag.  
“Yes!“ Harry turns to see him looking scare and shock about the threat.  
“Than you're gonna tell me how do you know me name and your not gonna tell anyone, otherwise say goodbye to me” Harry's eyes were floating in tears now.  
“No no no I'll tell you please no” he whimpers getting a good hold of Louis he looks so desperate, teenage boys so easy to handle Louis thinks.  
“I'm waiting” now he was doing the big brother voice.  
“You used to babysit me when I was eight” Louis could hear the crushing of all the glass in his flat crash at the same time in his ears «what?!«.  
“What?“ Louis emit in a tiny voice.  
“You used to babysit me and your mom and me mom are like best friends” Louis was in shock he was fuck well fuck.  
“Wait you plan this all along?“ He felt a little betray He was the sneaky one not him, he was the one with a six year old career in danger not him!.  
“No, I heard from the boys about 'the guy from the record store' but I didn't know it was you until I went with me mom to your mom's house to have tea and j saw your picture in the coffe table” he knows the photo, with his fringe a Demi Jean jacket and he looks like an orange of so much sun tanning.  
“And you remember me?“ He says looking at the wall, he can't look at Harry he feels vulnerable of just feeling his skin pressing against his.  
“No I just remember your face but not your name when you babysat me you had longer hair and me mom notice the photo and the way I was looking at it so she told me you used to babysit me and Lottie”  
“Lottie? How? You know her?“ Louis looks at him for the first time with wide eyes.  
“Louis you know me since I was a baby” an than he saw it. Everything. The mop of curls of his childhood the loud laughs, the way Lottie was in loved with this quirky curly boy and how Harry was always looking for him and his hand in that time Harry's eyes were more blue Than green, he thought it was something innocent maybe he felt secure holding his hand but now he just didn't know what to think.  
“I think you should live”  
“Louis is 2 am”  
“Okay I'll sleep in the couch” he responds graving a pillow.  
“No Louis please!“ Now he was crying holding to Louis wrist.  
“Don't call me by me name!“ Harry begin to cry harder but still not letting go “don't you understand?! You cannot tell to anyone! Anyone! Do you listen to me?!“ Louis voice was stern and harsh.  
“I won't! I'll never! Your safe with me! Please don't leave!“ Harry was hiccuping with his eyes red and wet he looked pathetic “sleep with me don't leave, ple-please” begging to Louis.  
“Okay you swear? You swear you won't tell?!“  
“I swear” Harry whispers looking at him anxiously pulling him closer to him and back on the bed “ I swear” now hugging him close “ I swear” now kissing him “just don't leave” he whispers in a tiny voice between kisses.  
“I don't know”  
“Please please please” he was begging to cry again.  
“Okay okay but you won't tell anything to anyone”  
“I swear” Harry promes ending the conversation pushing his tongue inside Louis mouth.  
Louis needs to think fast, he needs to get rid of him right away.


	5. Chapter 5

If there was something Louis Tomlinson wasn't it has to be innocent and stupid and he didn't know what he misses more when he sees Harry so oblivious about, well, everything, but in this occasion he treasure this lack of qualities.

It's been almost a month since the last time he saw Harry when he told him the true and at first he though about moving out or leaving the country so when the true came out he could excuse it with not even been there and people just talking bullshit. But if there was someone he couldn't lie to it has to be Zayn, being friends since high school when he didn't had half the money he has now attending to a public school skipping classes and smoking weed and even having little hookups here and there, it was just a law Zayn could smell Louis's bullshit a kilometer away.

“Mate it's Tuesday I though you only had gangbangs on weekends” Zayn says giving Louis a sip of his warm chocolate milk and placing it at the little night table made of bamboo.  
“I do it just Salomon called” Louis responds laying on his stomach, he doesn't know what hurts the most his bum or his dick.  
“Ahh mr. Big, you should had called me to check my schedule you know I'm working on a new adaptation of old comics” Zayn said arranging the blue curtains.

“Yo know I can't say no to Sally” Salomon was a 6'5 tall man with big muscles a lot of tattoos, a beard and kind of blonde kind of red hair he was from Norway and his family was half Jewish, he'd know Louis since he had nineteen when he has started fucking college boys professionally, he was Louis's wet dream and every time he calls, Louis drops everything and gets ready for him.

“Yeah I know and how did you surprised him this time?“  
“ Oh just nothing really, just pink lacy panties champagne and a bubble bath”  
“Shit! That's that's amazing I must tell ya I'm jealous, it was like a deluxe service or something?“ Zayn asks getting the fruit salad from the chair and opening it up to feed Louis.  
“No it was more like 'a marry me you have a big dick' service” Louis specifies opening his mouth to the fork full of delicious salad. The thing with Salomon it was that he was already engage but unable to quit to his favorite twink.  
“And how did it went?“  
“How do you think? I can't even walk properly and my voice is starting to sound the same after 3 hours of being raspy I swear I might be pregnant of how much he fucked me, honestly that man is a Viking” Louis says in a exited voice and dreamy eyes.  
Zayn stands up properly again to check out of the window and see the curly little boy still outside looking at Louis doors and windows.  
“Emm Louis? I think you have an admire” Zayn says looking at Harry moving his legs up and down while sitting on a bench in the park in front of his building.  
“What do you mean?“ Louis asks with his mouth full of fruit and Greek lettuce.  
“A boy has being sitting in front of the building since 3 pm and now it's like 7pm and also yesterday he was in the same spot in the same hour looking at this specific windows with flowers everyday, like if he's specting giving it to someone. There's something you wanna share?“ Zayn asks with a hand on his hip looking at the naked little man.  
“Emm noo” Louis says taking another bite.  
“Louis are you fucking boys?“ «No. Just one» asks on a stern motherly tone.  
“No”  
“Louis you could go to jail for this you know? One thing is men paying to have a piece of that bum but another is boys or babies he looks like a baby, Louis” «he's dick is not from a baby and well he hadn't even pay me so» Zayn explains like Louis didn't already knew that.

He knew that would happen but he knows better than to freak out, Harry is a boy the feeling of being whatever he is with Louis will ware off soon it's just matter of time, even if a month seems too long for being just a crush, Harry looks like the sensitive type so its just a matter of perception really.

 

After two more days of sneaking in to his building so Harry won't catch him, the phone rings.  
“Boo?“ aha sounds cheerful that's good  
“Hi mom how are yah?“  
“Good baby and you?“  
“Good good, so what's up?“  
“ I need to ask you a favor I need you to watch the house and your sisters for a little just in the moons, Anne my friend had an accident in the kitchen she felt from a stool while cleaning the shells, so could you watch his baby and your sisters while I'm at the hospital babe?“ shit so that's why she sounds so caring  
“Emm sure just in the noons right? Because I need to work”  
“Yeah of course! Just for a few days” well it's not big deal after all she took care of me for like well even today she still does.  
“Okay yeah no prob”


	6. Chapter 6

The day is grey and rainy and everything looks colorless, Louis driving to his mom's with almost no traffic even though the day was awful he can't wait to see his sister and his baby brother after twenty years he finally had a brother, finally!

But his expectations went down the road when he parked a the beautiful red brick little mansion with two beautiful vans and opened the door to find nothing, no noise of steps running out to get him, nothing not even voices, just the noise of plates in the sink, he walks to the kitchen which is next to the living room with a beautiful view of the pond and hd television on top of the fireplace, he sees four blonde heads but no babies or the boy.

Before he could make his big entry he has Jay coming at him making a silence gesture with his finger on his mouth, than he gets drag to the bathroom.  
“What was that? Why so quite?“ Louis signals the door.  
“The babies are sleeping but I needed it to talk to you about something important so don't interrupt I'll do this fast. Okay so Lottie is head over hills about Harry but he is not even interest and she is pushing the limits so keep a watch on them, he's being crying doesn't eat and barely speaks he's very polite though, the twins and the babies love him but he's holding back and he's the baby of my best friend Louis, you need to make him open up and feel better, Anne only harmed his ankle a wrist and a big bruise on the hip not a real harm but she needs to be in the hospital because she hit a little her head not biggy either but yesterday I talked to her and she said he's been weird sooo, you're a boy we thought you could help” she was breathless but she need it to be quick before the girls notice Louis had arrive.  
“Harry?“ Was the only thing he could think of his Harry? Or what Harry?.  
“Yeah now common” she says taking his hand and leading him outside “girls look who's here” the twins ran to him while Lottie and Fizzie just walk to peck his cheek and go back to sit again, he has the twins wrap around his body like koala bears.  
“And the babies?“  
“On the floor with Harry” Louis is so anxious, but he approaches never the less, just to find a baby blanket laying in the carpet with toys around and a angel face boy sleeping on it in a star fish position with a baby laying in each arm, he was wearing a dark green sweater his face looks pale, his lips red and puffy and his curls wild and slacken up.  
“He's Harry” fizzy informs him in a calm sleepy voice not looking away from the tv.  
“Yeah I know” he responds not looking at her just at Harry's sleeping face, he looks adorable sleeping with the babies in every arm.  
He looks at his two sisters in the couch fizzy is looking the Simpsons while Lottie is texting somehow she looks pretty relax towards Harry well that's what he thought but the moment he heard the camera click he knew Harry was in deep shit.  
“What are yah doing Lottie?“ He said still holding the twins.  
“Talking to Brianna and Liz why?“ She answers holding her phone near to her face still typing.  
“And you need it to take a picture of Harold for that?“  
“Is Harry and get use to it he can be my next boyfriend you know?“ Well he would know if he hadn't had Harry's dick deep inside him coming and panting, yeah he could had believe her.  
“Yeah whatever you say”.

“Okay” Jay says clapping her hands “Louis you'll be sleeping with Harry in your old bedroom, Daniel will be here in the nights to check everyone's homework and have diner, you can order while I'm not here, Louis is the one in charge while I'm not here and the cleaning lady arrives at ten am Louis, okay any questions”

“No” the girls say at the same time while Louis realize that the boy that he most likely broke his heart is sleeping with his siblings and he's going to share a room with «shit!«.

Harry stir awake when he felt someone kissing his neck  
“Wakey wakey” kisses to his jaw and Conner of his mouth  
“Wake up Harold” he's dick twitch in excitement and then I sweet press over his lips, Harry opens his eyes to find blue ice looking back at him, he feels like he's dreaming again just like the whole month he'd been dreaming of Louis just the wake up alone.  
“Cmon baby” Louis purrs now wet kissing his neck and the top part of his chest lightly nipping at the soft skin.  
“Mmmm” is the only thing Harry can say he's so sleepy and tired, Louis rejection the whole month let him cold , horny and broken hearted.  
“Cmon my mom already left, the girls are sleeping and we should do something” Louis said pressing his hand over Harry's bulge “ apparently someone agrees with me” he jokes massaging The filling member.  
“Louis?“ Harry stutter reaching to grave his hand and confirm this is real, Louis is back again.  
“Cmon let's undress” Louis begins to get naked and secures the door before coming back again to a still sleepy Harry, he takes of his shoes than his trousers and the rest quickly like if he was running out of time to emend the past weeks ignoring him, he starts kissing his neck again but Harry graves his face and starts kissing him yearningly liking his lips and his tongue, Louis recurs his legs with his fingertips but Harry is desirous and wraps his big hand around Louis pumping fast twisting his wrist, even though he was awful in bed he gives good handjobs that lead to Louis to realize that this guy was a 'good fuck' material he just need it more experience and manners, he's polite outside the bed but once in he just worries about his own pleasure and that was a sin an aberration a punish of God!

He's to busy thinking about synonyms of atrocious when he's being slammed agains the bed living Harry on top, he stars kissing Louis body, specially his ankles placing tiny pecks all over them and up again on his legs he reach his member and starts licking his balls but after a minute or two he starts to eat him out or at least trying he's sloppy and really poor a it Louis can tell he's being watching over acted porn.  
“Stop... no not like that... Harry... Just... Stop” he begs but before he even knows a finger is being introduce “oh fuck!.... Don't common... Stop!“ he's glad that his old room is down stairs.  
Harry seems to be in a hurry “are you ok?“.  
“Yes i am! I'm done so stop trying to eat me out” Louis says relieved.  
“Okay” Harry positions himself closer to Louis.  
“Yeah okay let me just-“ but before Louis can pronounce another word the air is being pushing out of him when Harry enters him at once and begins to fuck him unmindfully “stop! What... Are you... Oh god! Don't... Hurts” but Harry is far gone and soon Louis is too this feels so familiar the burning, the pain but grim where?  
And then he remembers his first time with the head supervisor of his step father at that time, he was fourteen almost fifteen when it happen he's step father left to buy more food for dinner so His boss could have dinner with them his name was Rod and he was bold, white and a little short he wore glasses and had a beard and mustache. Louis remembers someone knocking on his door and when he went to open it the man jumped on his undressing him and before he knew it he had a wet finger on his entrance, he remembers the mixed feelings he was horrified, yelling and begging him to stop, but at the same time he was hard and shaking, he remembers the burning when he finally entered him fucking into him consciously, even when he was a virgin He could see he had a lot of experience this wasn't an unplanned decision because he was curios, he planned to rape Louis.  
He opened Louis arms to hug his neck and He felt like he was about to burst of so much pressure when he felt it. The pleasure the guilty pleasure taking over him at once, twice and then over and over again, he could hear himself screaming and moaning in pleasure and the way he was groaning calling him beauty, angel and fucking beautiful, his body convulse in ecstasies and he came so hard he passed out, he woke up sweaty naked and covered in his duvet ha remembers his mother knocking and finding him with a preoccupying high temperature, he was in bed for a week which was a miracle since he couldn't even walk. 

After that time his step dad was promoted and Rod keep having sex but actual good sex with him after a year the man asked him to called him Daddy and Louis obliged, he learned almost everything he knows about sex from Rod and he got used to his relationship.

The same year his step dad was transferred to London by his boss (Rod) but this time they had enough money to move and buy this mansion, Louis never said anything majorly because of the benefits for his family but he secretly enjoyed being fuck that way, so mercilessly, until he was eighteen and left for college, he saw Rod a couple of times after that he even vaguely remembers being bend over a desk and fucked relentlessly in his dad office in the middle of a family event, than his mother divorced and he hadn't seen Rod since than.

 

He feels the familiarity of his first time but this time Harry doesn't have any experience and it hurting him so bad, after a minute Harry starts to give deep violent trusts coming inside Louis, after riding out his orgasm he crashes over Louis exhausted.  
“Pull the fuck out” Louis hisses angrily.  
“Oh sorry” Louis doesn't even responds he just rolls over to avoid seen him and falls sleep after a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck?! Louis baby?? I mean cmon Harry is Louis's baby

Louis woke up hugging the duvet in a different bed with food in the night table and someone giving him little kisses at his back and shoulder blades.  
“Mmm” he says buring himself deeper in the warm duvet, it's cold and even though it's sunny it's still drizzling.  
“Wake up Lou I made you breakfast” a deep sweet voice calls him caressing his arm and kissing his neck.  
“Mmm where” he turns around to see those green eyes and wild curls “where are the others, are they awake yet?“  
“Yeah they already left to school” Harry explain giving him a kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
“And you?“ Louis asks touching his soft face and marking with his finger at his right dimple making Harry smile and hold his hand against his face.  
“I want to be with you” Harry answers honestly not caring how needy or vulnerable he could look.  
“I have things to do Harold” and in that moment Harry's smile fades instantly «no no no c'mon don't do it» “but you can come with me, if you want?“ Harry beams at him and starts kissing him “Harry I have an awful morning breath” Louis murmurs agains his lips.  
“Don't care” he presses another kiss an pulls away “but I did make you breakfast bacon, eggs and a salad oh! And orange juice, so you should eat it I'll go take a shower so we can start the day, oh and don't Hog the duvet”  
Louis is about to finish his breakfast when he sees harry walking in the bedroom with nothing but a towel on his head, he looks beautiful like a painting that's a good idea but he quoted his painting classes at eleven he could pay someone to paint him though, but wouldn't that be too expensive. Or creepy? Maybe he shouldn't tell him and just do it.

 

Louis was getting his hair while blasting really hardcore rap music in his phone almost ready to leave and he was sure that Harry was completely ready, but for some reason he hasn't seen him in like 20 minutes. He applies a little spray to his cinnamon roll looking hair when he sees the shadow of Harry walking past the bathroom.  
“Hey! You're ready?“  
“Yeah I was just dressing the twins” «what twins? Oh no! The twins!« Louis choked up, this sixteen year old boy is willing to hang around with babies, why in the world?!.  
“Are you sure?“  
“Yeah, now I'm taking Doris and you Ernest I already put them on sweaters and beanies, put this on” Harry assured him giving him a sort of harness to put on his chest.  
“What is this?“ He asks playing with the material.  
“It's to carry the baby, come they're laying in the bed” Harry gesture opening the door.  
Harry helps Louis putting Ernest in the harness in his chest and then goes to the bed to do the same with Doris. “Louis!“ Harry said in an annoyed voice.  
“What babe?“  
“The duvet is full of crumbs” Harry complain while taking some crumbs off Doris's hair.  
“Sorry darling” Louis chuckles kissing his mouth “I'm ready, let's go”  
They left with the babies and instead of a baby purse as Louis called it they put all the babies stuff in Louis backpack an old vans backpack he used in college and for some reason was in his moms house.

 

Louis was so aware of how they look and if Harry was older they would look like a gay couple with their adoptive kids, but nether the less woman, girls and grandmas coo at them for carrying the squirming babies all over the mall, he tries to brush aside the warm feeling in his heart whenever Harry makes the twins laugh playing with their little hands and kissing their heads, even the weird creepy “funny” faces are adorable and apparently the twins feel the same way.  
Louis couldn't complain he was happy spending times with his siblings and just shopping around but it took two travels to the car of so much shopping he did, but he felt reward when he helped Harry practically shop an entire wardrobe that certainly makes him look more mature and even sexy, but his best idea was to take him to his hairdresser to get a hair cut and a change of style to a quiff it look really nice.  
They were eating sushi with the babies in his arms, well Harry was eating while Louis was crying from laughing so much it was incredible that Ernest still manage to fall sleep with Louis squirming all the time.  
“It wasn't that funny” he said chewing his food.  
“Yeah it was!“ He said laughing loudly again “ well not for Doris at least” Doris looked at Harry annoyed of Louis laughter, apparently a slice of salmon in the top of the head of a baby was the ultimate funny thing for Louis, but it was an accident Harry couldn't help it Doris was between his food and him.  
“She's mad at you I can tell, don't laugh” Harry said with that grumpy little face.  
“Sorry babe you know I love you” Louis said to Doris.  
“Yeah yeah I love you too” Harry answer living Louis with a knot on his throat.

 

After a while shopping the babies were sleep and Louis and Harry were exhausted.  
“Let's go to Starbucks” Louis said.  
“Yeah I'm so tired my arms are gonna fall”  
“You're just sixteen” Louis said mocking him.  
“Seventeen”  
“What? I turned seventeen about a month ago”  
“Why -why didn't you tell me?“  
“ I tried but I didn't have your number and I have the feeling you were avoiding me” Harry says no looking at him caressing Doris baby hair and nuzzling at it.  
“I i- was busy, sorry” Louis didn't know what to say he was such a fucking dick, so self-centered «shit shit shit now you've done it asshole».  
“It's okay”  
“No it's not “ they sat in the Porch tables relaxing their tired limbs and ordering a caramel macchiato and a vanilla frappe.  
“I'm sorry Harry” Louis said reaching out for his hand  
“It's okay really” Harry took it  
“Harry?“ Louis says after a moment still holding his hand.  
“Yeah?“ Harry looks at him with sad eyes like if he was remembering something.  
“Why you've being so sad, my mom told me you're not eating and cry a lot, but your mom is okay you know that right?“ Louis asks him with a concern face.  
“I know ... I just...“  
“What?“  
“Nothing” «fucking shit!! Cmon Harry help me to help you» Louis was so angry with himself this kid could kill himself, but oh no he was only worried for his stupid ass without acknowledge the lonely Harry can be, but it's interesting how easily Harry can cry, but not talk it over, is he ashamed? Is he over sensitive? Is he depress? He doesn't remember being like that as a teenager, but he was kind of an idiot a sassy pants who still speaks his mind but he can also remembers being a locked book, maybe Harry crying was the same as being sassy just a way to let everything out but still holding most of it in

“Cmon” Louis said holding his hand so he could stand up.  
“What?“  
“We're going to the doc” Louis explains putting his backpack on his back.  
“You feel bad?” Harry said with a concern expression  
“No it's for you”  
“I feel bad?“ Harry asked confuse of Louis plans, but Louis couldn't take it anymore Harry fucks like an animal he needs to chill his bum still hurts and if this is suppose to workout they need to fix his willy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Louis and Harry ](http://weheartit.com/entry/186970373/via/Purple_Mountain?page=6)   
>  [ Louis's moms house ](http://weheartit.com/entry/134082350/in-set/9980397-my-place?context_user=stefka_stoyanova&page=4)   
>  [ Louis's childhood room ](http://weheartit.com/entry/121413360/in-set/9980397-my-place?context_user=tfnl&page=7)

They left the sleepy babies at home with the cleaning lady right before the others would arrive from school, the didn't want to answer any awkward questions and even less to carry around Lottie.  
They arrive at three o'clock with Doctor Stevens a beautiful blonde man in his thirty's with a expensive looking office. Louis choose this doctor because first of all is his friend, he met him at a business party years ago, he was at the same thing Louis is at but he was determined to only do it for a short amount of time but months became three years and Louis was the one who guided him throw it. Louis never says it but he's so proud of everything he accomplished in those three years; a nice office in a expensive building, a master degree and a successful career. He misses him and that's why he do he's checkups with him, not because he doesn't charge him although that helps sometimes when he overdoes he's shopping.

“Louis bear!“ Doctor Stevens coos at him “what are you doing here your checkup is in a week, are you feeling ill?“ He asks hugging him tight.  
“Hey Jakey poo and no mate but my friend here haves a little problem down there” Louis says pointing at Harry who is hiding behind him asking where and how they know each other.  
“Hey there, you're quite young I can tell. Eighteen perhaps?“ He asks standing next to Louis who had moved so jake could take a good look at him. Louis was glad Harry looks older now with his hair push back.  
“Seventeen” Harry murmurs with a shy cheeky smile.  
“Seventeen oh my your quite handsome, come let's take a look at you” he says graving a hospital gown and handing to him, you can change in here” he opens a door and turns the light on.  
“Okay thanks for everything” he looks like a cheeky toddler with his rosy cheeks, glossy eyes, raspy voice and that dame posh accent.

Jake sits in front of Louis in the opposite side of the desk.  
“He's underage Louis” jake remarks like if he hasn't realized.  
“I know”  
“You could get in trouble for this”  
“Only if you tell”  
“You know I would never” he pauses giving a little thought to the matter “Is he good?“  
“He has the tools but not the experience he's dick is always hard and when we get at it, he just... Doesn't consider me, he fucks me really hard and fast, he doesn't have rhythm,... But he's good with his hands and he doesn't have a gag reflex” Louis explains.  
“So... You have hope?“  
“Yes, I do. But I can't do much if he doesn't even listens to me”  
“well he's young an easily excitable, he's probably to horny to even listen, but that's no excuse you should teach him you know? The hard way”  
Louis didn't respond but he was definitely in favor of discipline Harry.  
“There you are! Cmon hop in” jake said interrupting Louis thoughts and standing up to signal the revision table.  
“Thanks”  
He starts taking his pulse, listening to his heart and back.  
“So...“ He says graving some papers and clicking his pen “name?“.  
“Harry styles”  
“Age? Seventeen... Symptoms?“  
“Ummm my... Mmm” he was turning red.  
“He's dick gets hard all the time” Louis responds standing up and walking towards them.  
“That's not strange, very common on boys of his age” he says writing something.  
And to prove his point Louis gets close to Harry guiding his hand over his bum and giving him kisses on the neck making Harry's hips jump in excitement and he's dick fatten up in record time.  
“See!“ Louis says like a small child.  
“Yeah I do, Mmm... It's probably the livid, he's over producing testosterone. Do you get angry easily Harry?“  
But Harry just whimpers guiding Louis hand down his gown so he can finish what he'd started, Louis obliges taking his shaft and moving his hand up and down completely unashamed of it, he has seen jake covered in cum of five business man, what he would get shameful now?.  
“No, but he's so sentimental he doesn't speak about it, but he cries easily” Louis responds for him still jerking him off making Harry moan.  
“So? No violence issues? No aggressiveness?“  
“Just in bed he gets really aggressive and stubborn”  
“Okay Harry..” he says now addressing Harry who's arching his back in pleasure and with his body against the wall while Louis is working on him, he can't focus on him in that state “okay Louis I'm gonna give him some pills, he musts take one-half everyday and a complete one when you two are going to have intercourse so he won't get all riled up. Also before I forget, it would make you sleepy and you'll be dreaming a lot more now also you could experiment dizziness”.

When they arrived home they realize what a huge mistake that was, but Louis didn't have much of a choice he was in charge after all, he decided to order sushi and pizza and put some Netflix on: the first movie was “The little mermaid” when Louis asked about this movie he knew he will get a huge “yes” from the twins but he did not expect Harry to join with sparkly eyes and a huge grin, it was adorable.

Everything was okay the twins laying in one couch and in the bigger one was Fizzie, Lottie, Harry and Louis, the twins were sitting on Louis and Harry, Louis couldn't find his chill, every time Harry kisses his twins he gets all mushy and soft he looks so adorable and content if there wasn't anyone else but them four he would be kissing him all over his pretty face and neck. Louis didn't particularity likes the sitting he can see Lottie trying to reach for Harry's hand or caressing his tight to get his attention, but Harry doesn't respond to any of this he pretends not to notice and actually hugs Louis's foot with his own making him blush and smile with his eyes crinkled, he hates Harry so much who does he think he is to make him feel all hot and giggly? Like a damm teenager.

After the movie was over Louis expected to take Harry to bed and blow him, but that just went down the tubes when Lottie asked Harry to “help” her with some homework and actually doing his own, Louis was so annoyed he swears he could kick her, but he didn't have much of a choice, but let them off and begin to do things himself he put the baby twins to sleep, than the older ones by telling them a weird psychotic story and after carrying out the garbage and talking to his mother he resolves to call and confirm his appointments secretly expecting some cancellations he has at least five guys a day after rescheduling so he could have this days off and he doesn't know if his bum will be able to make it, but he's a tough bean he has to at least try and then spend the whole weekend on some fancy spa.  
Dan arrives at eleven pm and greets him goodnight and then climbs up the stairs.

“Louis?“  
“Yes love?“ Louis answers without looking up from his phone.  
“I'm tired I wanna go to bed”  
“Okay babe, let's go I'll finish this in bed”  
Harry took his pill and went to sleep right away while Louis was on his laptop doing some research and making an appointment to the spa in Ham Yard Hotel for the next weekend.  
He was typing his credit card when he hears tiny whimpers coming from his boy, he looks at his face right next to his arm with his arms holding tight the whit pillow and in a fetal position he looks deeply sleep but hi's face reveals discomfort he looks like he's crying but no tears, Louis finish typing and confirms his reservation and puts his laptop a side leaving the room completely dark with only the tiny glimpse of light from outside, putting the duvet over his shoulder and bringing his hand to caress Harry's scrunch face falling to his back while kissing his neck and shoulder blade.  
“Are you having a bad dream baby? Mmm?“ But no answer just a little mewl so he just resolves to keep on talking while kissing his arms and shoulders “my little kitten is frightened?“ Another kissing but now scratching Harry's scalp “my soft baby, my little ball of curls” a kiss on his lips, Harry's face has stop looking so distress but he still was holding tight on the pillow “what are you dreaming on bear? Mmm?“ Another kiss in his jaw, he gets a hold on his torso and turns Harry around he's smaller than Louis and lighter so it's easy to manhandle, he hugs him next to his chest kissing his smelly perfect curls “I'm here hun” he says sliding one hand down his chest, tummy and hip and then cupping his little pale bum “you're so cute baby” kissing his neck still caressing his booty and kissing his ear “my little spoon”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't seems to but I already planned the story so Harry grow ups and more just be patient please  
> Thanks for all the support

Louis is sleeping besides Harry when he gets hit in the leg he looks at Harry and finds him mewling and rutting against the mattress clenching his hands in fists, he looks so hot like a boy Lolita teasing him.  
Louis turns him around and startles him, he starts to caress his chest and arms while Harry is moving his hips looking for some friction to relieve his hard dick, so Louis decides to pull him out of his boxers and starts to massage it with both hands earning moans and hisses from Harry.  
Louis knows he's not gonna last his dick is already throbbing the head is read and the whole shaft is slick in precum his prediction turns to reality when Harry's body tense, his back arches and his fists almost rips the sheets, Louis starts to going faster and then Harry is coming hard letting Louis hands and arms covered in cum.  
Louis goes quickly to the bathroom to wash away the fresh cum and when he comes back is just to find Harry in a starfish position with his dick hard like he just hadn't cum, but even though Louis is shocked he's tempt this is the first time he has so much control of Harry's dick as it is he shouldn't waste such a good opportunity, the thought revolts around his head while still looking at Harry's warm tender body, he whispers “fuck it” so he starts to undress completely and looks out for the lube in his backpack, he starts to prep his hole when he feels he's ready and three of his fingers are inside him he positions himself lubing Harry up with a hand and holding his balance with the other, he feels the head in his entrance so he slides down further filling himself when he reaches the bottom his head is thrown back in pleasure his eyes close and his dick is hard against his stomach leaking precum, he slides up again and let's himself fall back again in one swift move, he can't hold the moan of ecstasy this feels so good, so perfect.  
He doesn't realize Harry stirs awake stretching his limbs, Louis too into the feeling of his pulsing member inside of him filling him right.  
“Lou?“ Harry asks in a raspy confuse voice, but Louis just moves his hips in little eight motion, moaning and touching his hair and chest.  
“Lou” Harry beings to touch his sides and kissing his little nipples, nuzzling at his chest.  
“Babe!“ Louis moans “here” he guides Harry's hands to his waist “help” he shows Harry the rhythm he likes and after a minute he commences to relaxed besides him burring his face in the warm pillow “m too tired, come here and fuck me” he says in a slur, but Harry catches it and kneels place himself in Louis entrance again in a doggy style position, he makes an effort to keep a rhythm but he's not sure what he's doing.  
“Like that?“ Harry asks unsure  
“It's okay but go a little to the left” Harry obeys and Louis instantly moans in pleasure, Harry thinks perhaps this is one of his proudest days so he speeds up but still keeping a rhythm.  
“Fuck! Oh god! Yes! Yes! Oh Harreh!“ Louis muffled voice yells biting the pillow.  
In one moment Harry makes a particular hard thrust pushing Louis to the edge making his eyes roll up, his body tensed and finally he cums hard on the sheets, Louis or riding off his orgasm until his Kim's give up falling face first on the pillow with his bum still in the air and his hole clenching and unclenching, after Harry is sure Louis is done with his orgasm he pulls out and wanks until he cums in Louis's arched back.

Harry drops on the bed completely exhausted but he realize Louis is not moving so he goes to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean his body up.  
“Louis?“ Harry asks after he's done “Louis?“ He asks again with a Eskimo kiss.  
“Yeah?“ Louis voice is worn off and tired  
“Come let's snuggle” Harry Hugs him close and Louis opens his arms to receive the younger boy's warm, he nuzzles his nose in his curls.

 

The next day Harry comes back to his house and they don't see each other until Wednesday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this one I don't know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Norwegian forest kitten](http://www.englishforum.ch/attachment.php?attachmentid=18676&d=1284113915)   
>  [Cymric kitten](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-HiwG3CTqJuI/Tqcrdc16k7I/AAAAAAAAA3Q/wb4Ogu7wAnc/s1600/Cute%2Bcymric%2Bkittens%2B%25281%2529.jpg)   
>  [Japanese bobtail](http://www.pbase.com/image/133444367%E2%80%9D></a>)

The next day Harry comes back to his house and they don't see each other until Wednesday.  
Harry is walking out of school in his black uniform with red stripes.  
“hey!“ He knows that voice, he turns around to see Louis in a big black Cadillac Escalade with his Ray Bans and a big smile plaster on his face, Harry felt hypnotize Louis is a dream and his dating him it's amazing.  
“Louis!!“ Harry runs like a wolf to his pray “what are you doing here?” he asks all dimples and curls, his face is glowing in happiness.  
“Hop in, handsome I want to get you a little something something for your birthday” Harry was about to cry of happiness he's been feeling so lonely with his mother out of the country again and his step dad on a business trip and having his boy friend here was the best thing ever right now.  
“You don't have to” Harry hops in the huge van “I just want to be with you we could go to the movies or something” Harry is so excited he aches to kiss Louis, so he does he close the distance and gives him his heart in that short but sweet kiss.  
“Okay babe, but first my surprise” during the entirety ride Harry didn't keep his gob shut about his day and his friend and making himself look weirder than he ever desired to appear to Louis, but the damage was done Louis could tell he was weird bird since the moment he cried in his bed.  
“How's your mom by the way?“  
“Oh she's far better now! Thanks for asking you should meet her someday”  
“Yeah someday”  
“Louis?“ Harry notice how little Louis has been talking he asks himself why  
“Yes?“ Louis said stopping on a red light  
“Was I any good?“  
“What?“ Now Louis was looking at him with a frown, clearly failing to understand.  
“The last time we made love... Was I any good?“ «Make love?« Louis look really nervous at the choosen words.  
“Umm yeah it was good.“ After a few moments remembering “Really good actually” making Harry s face break in a huge smile.  
“I'm glad” Harry responded holding his hand, Louis looked both of their hands and move the shifter feeling awkward with so much touching, even in sex this kind of touching was way more intimate than having someone fucking your brains out.

“We're here!“ Louis was happy to arrive because from the last half an hour Louis is being giving him some serious love eyes making feel like running out f the van to his flat in angst.  
“What is it Lou?“ They were walking to a two store building.  
“Wait and see” they entered and a big muscle man greeted Louis with a big hug and a smile making Harry detest him immediately.  
“Come handsome” the big muscle man (called Ron what awful name Harry thought), said guiding Louis to the back room with a hand on his waist, Harry felt like punching him, he left them alone and went back to the front.  
“So who do you like?“  
“What?“ Harry was so busy looking angrily to that Ron guy he didn't pay attention to were they where.  
“I though you will fancy a kitten” Louis said petting a little cat who looked very ill.  
“Wow really?“ Harry was in the clouds his boyfriend was getting him a pet!!  
“Yeah, pick one” Louis said looking sadly at the middle age cat.  
“Umm” Harry starts looking around and then he heard it the little mewl of a kitten in the last cages to the level of his feet, he looks down just to find a very sad kitten with beautiful blue eyes looking at him, Harry melted right there he fall in love with the kitten.  
“Lou, that one I want that one” Harry said pointing at the little baby cat.  
“Okay I'll tell Ron” Louis walk out of the room just to find Ron walking his way.  
“Oh Ron we want-“ before he could say anything Ron was pinning him against the wall kissing him feverishly, Louis couldn't reject him he missed him his strong arms, his tallness, so handsome and with his arms full of tattoos. Ron had his big hands on his neck and then down his back until he had a handful of Louis's bum one cheek in each hand making Louis squirm “I've missed you Louis” he said against his mouth “me too” Louis was on his tip toes and he loved it with his hands massaging and contouring one of Ron's tattoos a red dragon in his left arm. Louis used to work there when he was younger but his resent job left him no time to assist anymore he should volunteer actually, he loves the job and Ron's huge dick.  
“I'm short in cash” Ron said kissing his neck and push his middle finger in between his cheeks massaging his rime, his middle finger teasing his entrance in slow motions.  
“See you at the club tonight, I won't charge you” Ron gave him a smile an than a very heated make out session they walked back to find Harry playing with five kittens sitting in the floor.

“So who do you choose?“ Louis had a tendency of talking of animals just like people, he thinks the deserve the same rights and respect.  
“All I want them all” Harry said giggling at the kittens kissing his cheeks and tingling his neck with their fur.  
“I don't think that's a good idea” Louis said unsure of Harry's kitten knowledge about cats and the responsibility and cares they need.  
“Well I take this one” he said taking the blue eyed kitten.  
“Oh the Norwegian forest is a beauty the Cymric is gonna miss him though” Ron said looking a the chosen kitten.  
“the Cymric?“ Harry asked in awe.  
“Yeah their kind of In love, we have to keep them apart so they won't breed” Harry was looking at him with big eyes.  
“Where is he?“  
“Her actually, she is right here looking down actually” Harry looked up to see big sad eyes looking through the cage, they were a really light green.  
“It's true they ARE in love”  
“I told you” Ron said in a sweet voice, Harry was starting to think this Ron actually wasn't that bad a little flirty but he didn't know he was Louis's boyfriend after all.  
“I want him Louis”  
“Her” Ron corrected  
“Okay if they are in love” Louis start petting the Cymric in the upper cage “we can't keep them apart, can we?“ Ha said looking down smiling to Harry, in that moment he looked like Apollo the god sun Harry realize that his boyfriend was just perfection.  
“So your taking the two very good” Ron said kneeling down to take the other kittens in the cages again.  
“What would happen with the others?“ Harry asked in genuinely interest.  
“If they don't get adopted in a year they will be put down” Ron said in a sad tone.  
“No! Louis! We need to do something!“ Said Harry to Louis who still was petting the ill cat with sad frown “I know I'll call my mom so she can arrange a charity party and the kittens will get adopted that way” he said with a big smile.  
“That's sounds great babe you should do” Louis said approvingly.  
“Don't forget the puppies” Ron said in a nice guy voice.  
“No I won't “ Harry said smiling this Ron was decently nice.  
“Okay Louis you're gonna sing for them right? Ron asks smiling at him.  
“ Yeah and for this one too” Louis signals the Ill cat.  
“Good for you he was program to be shot tomorrow” Ron let him know while show him out side to form the papers.

“Your boyfriend has good heart” Ron acknowledged to him in a smooth voice touching his hips and kissing his neck while Louis was signing the papers.  
“He's a good boy” Louis said smirking  
“He has a crush on you” Ron signaled what was obvious  
“I know but like I said, he's a boy” Louis said turning around facing him looking at him through his soft fringe biting his lips suggestively.  
“I'm not though “ Ron said getting closer to his lips  
“No you're not” Louis whispers kissing his lips hungrily

They entered Harry's house (or mansion more like) with the three kitten and a bag full of toys for the kittens, Louis only got medicine and a surgery appointment for his (a Japanese bobtail).

“Louis I'm so happy! They're are so cute” Harry talk-yelled once inside the empty mansion (exempt for Louis Harry and Mara) “AND they are in love” Harry said with arms wide open like it was the most important thing in the world.  
“They are” Louis smiled to him “ how are you gonna name them” Louis asked once in Harry's room laying on the bed with his cat by his side sleeping an the two other kittens mewling and licking each other's fur while Harry arranges the kittens toys and bed by the right side of the queen sized bed.

Louis falls sleep to wake up seven hours later with Harry sleeping by his side hugging him close and snoring lightly, he looked so much like an angel, he tried to untangle himself of Harry he could see it was dark outside and he needs to go to take a shower and prepare himself for tonight, but he could feel a big ball of fur in his back and two littles in the upper side of the shared pillow, he rich down for his phone to see it was already ten pm.  
“Baby I need to go” he whispers kissing Harry's neck but harry doesnt even move “happy birthday honey” and with that he took his coat, his cat and the bag with his cat medicines and leaves the house.

When he arrived home he took a nice shower and gave his cat 'Mogatu' his medicines he order take out and investigate about Mogatu which made him regret not buying any toys because he turn out to be quite the player.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis is sitting in his small kitchen table sipping at the freshly made tea thinking about his morning, it was like a weird dream, the kind of experience when you can't difference your dream and your reality he's not sure if he's awake or if he's still deeply sleep in Ron's small bed, because that's how it all started to get weird.  
He had woke up with the familiar sore in his private area with Ron sleeping like a rock, he had left a message and took a taxi back to his flat just to find Zayn watching tv while Harry was making an English breakfast.  
And now he was still partly sleep with a mug on his hand trying to make sense of everything, than he feels something moving around his legs making eights.  
“Hey there” he scratches the back of his ear making the ill cat purr “how was your morning?“ His voice was still raspy and sleepy “you look better, maybe you just needed it a change of settings” Mogatu meowed for the first time since he saw him at the shelter “you still are getting surgery, you know? Next Monday is your appointment “ But before Mogatu could protest Harry served him eggs and bacon with sausages “you didn't have to do this Harry” Louis said while chewing a piece of sausage.  
“You gave me kittens Lou. I owe you so much” Harry says with glossy eyes and that little beautiful smirk that makes thirteen years olds melt.  
“Not really they were from a shelter and I also got Mogatu so, it's not big deal” Louis said taking a bite of the eggs.  
“It is though you're amazing and it looks more like a bob to me”  
“What?“  
“The cat it looks like a bob to me”  
“That's not hot” Louis said a little offended “is kind of lame”  
“Is cute” Harry says all smooth voice with a dimple lazy smile making Louis gulp.  
“Yeah” he says thinking and taking another sip “kind of”

 

They didn't se each other until the beginning of April, part because Louis was avoiding Harry feeling already something approaching his way and part because Harry was to bussy with his recent pets, exams and the art contest he singed for, but Louis had to drop something at his mom's and took the opportunity to take his clothes off and went for a quick swim.  
Harry was watching him from Lottie's window with his underwear already getting uncomfortable.  
“Do you wanna go?“ Lottie asks behind him looking at him looking at Louis swim Harry wants to say yes so bad but he's still working on his abs he even joined the school's swim club To get Michael Phelps's body and it was starting to show because lately the girls were asking him out, well, just two but he was feeling cooky.  
But the working progress of his abs are not the only thing that is refraining to say yes is the fact that Lucas touch him in the changing room. He was changing in the lockers room with only his pants on when Lucas approached to him and started cupping his balls over the thin fabric an than traced the outline of his bulge making his knees go weak. How he would explain that to Louis?. He's boyfriend!. He's going to think he's a Cheap whore.  
Harry couldn't take it was to much just to think about it.  
And apparently he took hours just thinking because Lottie already had a very pretty white bikini on with pink flowers and was handing Harry some blue swimming trunks a little to little for him, but oh well.  
After he changed Lottie was waiting for him in her bed laying on it like if she was sport illustrated model but Harry paid no mind to it not even when she got up and caressed his arms admiring his new muscles.  
Lottie took him to the pool guiding him by the hand. Harry's dick twitch Louis had really short shorts on with no shirt and his legs were shaved he looks so smooth and tan so not British except for his strong Yorkshire accent that makes him get goose bumps and his insides tingle. “Louis!“ Lottie yelled trying to caught his brother's attention so he would stop swimming and say hi to her. “Hey darling!“ Louis said stopping mid swim to look at her sister and than his where on Harry's and Harry's torso, Harry couldn't contain his smile Louis noticed his body he's not the same soft body boy he was three months ago he's now a swimmer hot stuff. 

They hang by the pool Lottie talking about the bitchy teacher and the resent gossip Stephanie is been spreading around school about herself saying she is already sexually active and knows a lot about the matter but Lottie confirms how that was just bullshit, she seems concerned about Harry believing the rumor because that's was one of the girls who asked him out.  
But Harry was just focusing on Louis back and wet hair and shinny blue eyes.  
“She even is saying about how they did kama sutra positions.....but no one knows the guy...... She's full of b.....do you want watermelon?“ Harry's hearing is in and out just catching small glimpses of the conversation but not to know what to say he's not even speaking but just for courtesy, he doesn't want to ignore her but Louis far more interesting laying on his towel in front of them in the other side of the pool with his glasses on and his skin shinning like gold and his caramel fringe already getting dry and looking soft and perfect. Who could blame him?!

Lottie realizes how little attention Harry is paying to her so she decides to seductively get in the pool like if she is filming a commercial but Harry doesn't notice he just notice the opportunity to talk to Louis and beg for his forgiveness for the Lucas's incident.

“Louis?“ Harry said looking down at him, looking at his tan reddish skin.  
“Yes Hun?“ This is going to be hard, Harry thinks.  
“I'm on the swim club” Louis takes his sunglasses off and starts grooming his hair.  
“Wicked! You look good” louis says while looking at the pool, Harry feels himself getting red.  
“Yeah... And well a lad... Named Lucas” Harry says uncomfortable and unsure.  
“Do you like him?“ Louis says like if its nothing and Harry is amazed by his equanimity.  
“No! No! Nonononono!“ Harry wants to tell him he's the only one but Louis just chuckles.  
“Is alright if you do” Louis is an angel he's so comprehensive with Harry.  
“No he just... Touched me... Down there” Harry revels looking at his bracelets.  
“And?... Did you liked it?“ Louis ask in a friendly tone.  
“Yes. No! I mean no!“ Causing to Louis chuckle again Harry feels so betray by he's real feelings 'yes it did but you are better' he means to say but he's head hurts and he feels dizzy he's an absolute idiot.  
“Harry is okay if you did” Louis says nonchalant touching his wrist.  
And Harry wants to say to him how much he means to him and how awesome Louis is and how he wants to cuddle every night with him. But before he can pour his heart out Louis interrupts him.  
“Lottie! you are gonna break your neck if you keep doing that! “ Louis yells at his sister who is shaking his head attempting to look like Carmen Electra in scary movie while she's running for her life in just he underware or one of those bay watch girls but looking actually like a basket case.


	12. Chapter 12

A year passed in the blink of an eye and everything evolved, Harry spend most of his time in Louis's flat they went from having sex to having Monday's movie night (the weekend was Louis's best time for work) to having Harry cooking most of his meals to going together to workout, etc.  
But even when everything change, sex was still one of the most enigmatic thing about they're relationship, well, they're relationship was the winner by far because at this point Louis was sure Harry knows he's a prostitute and has been all along and that's not going to change any time soon, the pay was still the best in Louis's situation who had left his education at first year of college, so yeah, there wasn't going to be any changes on that any time soon. But still he holds him at night like a giant koala (who has clearly overgrown in just a year) holds his hand in public, present him to his mother and sister, and gives him love declarations during sex (and not the kind of love recitations one do to someone's body while you are on the verge of having the best orgasm of your life, is just simple and lovely and they are mostly directed to Louis's personality and eyes more than to his gorgeous bum) so is pretty clear to Louis that Harry is a gentleman and the perfect catch for anyone. Who isn't him. And uneducated hooker.

 

So yeah thinks had changed and at the same time hasn't, just like right now.  
“Okay, no, no that's not it” Louis says in a breathy voice he's getting tired of this his thighs hurt and his dick is already getting soft.  
“Like this, is this better?“ Harry asks concern but already finding a rhythm for himself a nice steady one, just not for Louis.   
This was the most frustrating thing is when Harry can't find Louis's special spot (as Harry calls it) and gets frustrated while Harry just fucks right into him.   
And okay maybe Louis didn't have a problem before when Harry was just a wimpy kid with a large dick for his age and his dancing hips, but now Harry's only childish thing was his heart and his cute dimples but apart from that he was a man, with his swimmer abs and mark arms and now not only large cock but also thicker (Harry keeps saying it's the same as always but Louis knows is not true, he has it inside of him at least twice a week for Christ's sake! If he says is thick is fucking thick, okay?!) and add that to the force of a swimmer about to cum.  
“Harry stop is not.. I'm not, ugh” Louis says breathy annoyed Harry keeps pushing in resting his sweaty curls on Louis's chest while hovering over the now little guy underneath him, Louis can tell he is about to cum but he's in so much pain he has to stop him.  
“Harry” he moans “stop I'm hurting, I'm hurting so much” he knows his words and this are the key words to make Harry stop in the spot unable to hurt 'his Lou' so Louis feels Harry stop with his hands still on his sides and Louis's on Harry's shoulder trying to push him out of him, they stay like that for seconds minutes maybe and Louis knows Harry is about to cum in a minute because even thought he stopped entering him he still hasn't completely left him Harry is just inside, not moving but just looking for some pleasure while trying to not hurt Louis.  
Louis feels the wetness in the left side of his rib cage where Harry's mouth is starting to open in a silent moan and the tears are already falling while he hugs at Louis sides.  
Louis can tell he is coming hard and can helps but feel envy, he wants to cum as well. That feeling doesn't last much though because even when he is in this unpleasant situation, he knows is worth it because when the sex is good, is really fucking good the fire he feels the tingle in his private area and his toes, his head flying away, the white sound, everything is just too much and in those time Louis thinks Harry is the one who should be getting paid although there hadn't been any money in they're-, well Louis doesn't know how to call it, -thing, he guesses is correct.  
So Louis tries to remember while Harry is pushing in again but carefully slow, cumin and moaning.  
Louis likes his face like that, contour in pleasure so beautiful and he would even love it if his own wasn't contour in pain because a copy of a horse dick is impalating him with every thrust making his eyes pop out of his skull like one of those freaky toys.  
But after a few more moves Harry's dick is throbbing cuming hard inside Louis while Harry catches his nipple in his mouth given it a little wet suck, and then it settles, he slides off slowly making Louis flinch in pain a tray of cum flowing out of Louis's little pink fucked hole.  
After a moment of Harry just laying besides Louis with his eyes close and Louis just staring at him wondering when his cheese sandwich 'Harry will make him for being a good sport' will arrive, but Harry just open his arms, his green eyes gazing at him lazily.  
“Lou come here” Says closing his eyes again and pulls Louis towards his chest nuzzling in his sweaty hair still smelling a little like pomegranate and something else, a flower maybe.

Louis settles in his chest feeling so small in his arms but tries to ignore the fondness and protection his body feels in this position, he gets ready to sleep, even when he feels sweaty and gross, but his plans are interrupted by Harry's hand already working his dick masterfully, after five minutes Louis is cuming between Harry's love handles panting and moaning Harry's name, he feels so at ease and in peace before he even realize he's deeply sleep.

 

\------

When he wakes up is to the sound of a very familiar Brazilian song, (Harry always puts Brazilian music when he cooks, he says it adds a little extra flavor to it) Louis stretches his numb limps and just stays there listening and singing to some words he learned, until he realizes how gross he is with dry cum in his bum and smelling like sweat, so with a lot of effort he directs himself to the loo for a quick but effective shower, when the delicious smell of Yorkshire tea and pasta fill his nostrils making him their bitch.

He almost flys to the kitchen to find Harry pouring something into the pot, with only boxers hanging fashionably low showing his love handles a bit of his pubes and a towel bracing his mop of curls, he looks fresh and beautiful.

The whole picture captures Louis, is not like Harry hasn't cooked for him before but it just, after the talk he had with Zayn he is starting to notice more things that meet his eye. But he just doesn't want to over analyze every little thing so he tries to snap out of it. After all Zayn had a roommate in first year of college which he used to fuck with and they made even dinner sometimes, so is not weird if Harry makes him dinner or lunch from time to time, is it?. Is just a bro thing, yeah is just that, bros who fuck and have dinner and go out and holds each others hand in public and meet each other parents, is totally normal.


End file.
